versailles_tvfandomcom-20200214-history
Marie-Thérèse of Spain
Marie-Thérèse of Spain is the Queen of France and Navarre ''and the wife of Louis XIV. Personality Marie-Thérèse is a docile and pious Queen, who due to her Spanish education and birth has few true friends in the French Court. Biography '''Early Life' Princess Marie-Thérèse was born on the tenth of September 1638 to the King of Spain. Marie-Thérèse traveled to France in 1660 to marry Louis XIV on the ninth of June. The marriage was arranged to bring peace between both France and Spain, an alliance which Louis' mother; Queen Mother Anne of Austria was desperate for, which is why she choose her niece to become the next Queen of France. This blood connection allowed Marie-Thérèse and Anne to grow close with one another, especially as the French court left Marie-Thérèse very isolated due to both the country of her birth and how religious she was. Season One Marie-Thérèse wishes to return to Paris and have a low-key birth however Louis and her Doctor (Masson) agree that it would be best to stay at Versailles. However, after giving birth Louis finds that in fact the girl is Marie-Thérèse and her blackamoor Nabo'. Louis chooses to have her confined to her chambers for a period of time and the girl is sent to a nunnery, and Nabo is mysteriously killed. After time has passes Louis chooses to let his wife return to her duties as Queen by entering her old friend Prince Annaba, this cheers her up. Later she accompanies her husband to the front lines of war, as he signs an important treaty. Whilst Louis is at odds with many members of the French nobility, as they are refusing to come pay homage at Versailles Marie-Thérèse is able to advise her husband intimately on how he should encourage the nobles to come with 'carrots' instead of 'the stick'. The Queen begins to help Louise de la Vallière, through the series. Although once the King chief Mistresses she craves a life of piety and forgiveness from God, for sleeping with a married man. The Queen although resentful at first sees the pain Louise has suffered as she has began harming herself hoping and praying that it will give her God's mercy, but Marie-Thérèse can't bear to see her in this pain aswell because she is also pregnant (with the King's illegitimate child). However at first Louis refuses to let her leave but in the end Louis allows her to leave court and join a nunnery. During the King's great illness the King's closest friend's and allies make up a Council who must choose who to make Regent if the worst happens and Louis dies, the Council in the end choose Marie-Thérèse to act as Queen Regent and the King's Minister of Finance: Jean-Baptiste Colbert to act as a Co-Regent along side her, to the annoyance of the King's brother: Philippe. After the King's illness passes he throughs a ball, after this Marie-Thérèse enters the King's chambers and insists on staying there with him. During the night sadly the Princess Henriette enters the chamber severely ill, with the Queen giving her support during her illness. Marie-Thérèse ends the series praying for the diseased the Princess, unaware that her son has being kidnapped by Rohan. Season Two N/A Season Three N/A Relationships Louis XIV of France Queen Marie-Thérèse is a loving and caring wife who would do anything for her husband, however he often neglects his Queen in favour of his mistresses. Although this has tempered their relationship Louis still relies on his wife for both private and state occasions and he often requires her advise on many important matters; such as choosing the next Duchess of Orléans. Louis, The Dauphin The Queen appears to be as close as a Queen can be with her son at the time, especially as the Dauphin was sent to different Palaces through France and never truly stayed with his mother and father. Louise de la Vallière N/A Prince Annaba Was her lover and the father of her daughter. Nabo Her dwarven jester. Since her marriage to Louis XIV was a loveless marriage, she sought comfort in Nabo. Montespan The Queen despises her for pleasuring Louis him, especially for the fact that the King shows little love for the Queen. Marie-Thérèse seems to tolerate all of her king and husbands mistresses EXCEPT Montespan. Father Pascal The Queen hired him as his personal confessor. She sought solace in him when Louis was continuing his affair with Madame de Montespan, however, there was no romantic chemistry between them. Emperor Leopold The Queen and the Emperor were lovers, both original members of the Habsburg. Marie-Thérèse was considering on leaving France for Spain under the guise that her brother, King Charles of Spain, was gravely ill, only to run away with Emperor Leopold. When she chose to return to Versailles, Leopold felt betrayed by her and requested for her to be killed. Historical Facts Gallery | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Royal Family Category:Ladies of the Court Category:Nobles Category:Deceased Category:History Category:Kingdom of Spain / Austria Category:House of Habsburg